That's What You Get
by Pawprinter
Summary: [I'm sorry, but you look like a wet cat!"/"I look like a wet cat?"/"A very pretty wet cat... you look cute."] A newborn vampire goes on an adventure with an elder vampire. Can she begin to see the joys that come with a new life and a fresh start?


**I posted this story a few years back, but I took it down. I recently stumbled across it and decided I should post it again, as I just rewatched the films, and a little spark was in me to experiment with these characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **That's What You Get**

* * *

She held his hand in hers as they walked around the forest. Her eyes were still bright red, but she would have said that she was taking the change quite well.

"What is your favourite color?" The Girl asked. Her eyes left all of the trees and the flowers that were growing in the forest and found the caramel of the man's.

"I like rembara," The Boy replied. He stopped walking and put his hands on her waist. He had a little smirk on his lips as he looked down on The Girl.

"Rem-bra?" she questioned, her eye brows raised. He shook his head, but smiled despite himself.

"No, rembara. One word," he corrected. The Girl laughed louder and his hand reached down and wrapped a blonde curl around his finger.

"Rembara?" she asked. He nodded.

"Rembara," he confirmed. The Girl laughed again.

"What is that? I don't think I've ever heard about that color," The Girl admitted. His eyes were fixed on the curl he was intent on playing with.

"Rembara is the colour never known the humans, but everywhere as a vampire. It is the first thing I noticed when I turned," he answered. The Girl giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Is that the true name for this magical colour?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"No, it doesn't have a decided name. At least, I don't think so," The Boy's thoughts wondered off.

"You named this colour rembara?" The Girl questioned. The Boy nodded his head. "Interesting," The Girl agreed. His eyes moved from her curl to her eyes. He smiled and they both pulled away at the same time. He re-took her hand and they started walking.

"And what is your favourite color?" he asked. The Girl smiled, thinking back to her not-so-long-ago human life.

"Pink," she decided, remembering all of the pink dresses and hats she wore in the life before.

"Interesting," The Boy returned her comment before, making a small smile grace her lips. The Girl released the hand she held and ran to the tree only a few steps away. The Boy followed right behind her, stopping at the same tree, a few paces behind her.

"I like silver, too," she added, holding out her wrist, allowing the silver bracelet to sparkle in the sun, along with her marble-like skin. A wider smile touched her lips, making The Boy's heart skip a beat at her beauty.

"You're beautiful," he told her. She spun around from looking at the sunlight to looking at the vampire behind her.

"Thank yo-OH!" Her scream echoed around the forest as The Boy scooped her off her feet. "What are you doing!?" she gasped. An evil smile lifted the lips of The Boy.

And then he took off running.

"Where are we going!?" The Girl insisted. The Boy just smiled, eventually slowing down to stand at the edge of a cliff. The Girl gasped.

"It is so beautiful."

"It is," he agreed. The Girl's eyes fluttered closed as the smell of sea water hit her nose.

"Have you ever been swimming in the water before?" The Girl asked suddenly. She opened her eyes and looked the amber eyes of her companion.

"No," The Boy admitted.

"It's so much fun," she gushed. She looked over the edge and smiled at the memories that were coming through. "When I was a little girl, my mother would take me to the beach every weekend. I wouldn't be allowed in the water, but when my mum would get distracted with gossip, I would go running into the water," The Girl laughed.

"I grew up where there was not much clean water, so I could never go swimming," The Guy admitted. "Did you ever go swimming before you were changed?" The Girl laughed like it was a bitter joke.

"I wish." A frown grazed her lips. "I was too obsessed with boys, love, lipstick, clothes, and perfect hair to do anything fun."

"So you didn't go swimming because…?"

"I didn't go swimming because I didn't want my makeup to run, or my hair too become to curly, or-OH!" The Girl screamed again as The Boy shifted her in his grip.

"So, you wouldn't want to go swimming now?" The Guy asked curiously. The Girl's eyes flew to his.

"I would _never_ go swimming in this water. It looks like it has an iceberg in its bay." She said. "And I still care about my hair, even if I'm out of my other life," she added. Her hand found its way to her hair. "I learned to appreciate it." The Guy grinned.

"So, you would hate me if I threw you in there?" The Guy questioned. The Girl narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would?"

"Don't you dare!"

It was already too late. The Boy stepped over the edge of the cliff, sending both of them flying into the icy waters below.

They landed with a splash. The Girl managed to break free of the hold sometime during the fall and was now kicking her way to the surface. As soon as she broke surface, laughing filled her ears. The Girl let out a scream knowing that her hair, her clothes, and her makeup were all ruined.

"You!" The Girl screamed. The Guy smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," The Boy laughed, great joy overtaking his features. The Girl screamed and splashed water at him. The Guy only laughed harder. "I'm sorry, but you look like a wet cat!"

"I look like a wet cat!?" The Girl screeched, her hand flying to her hair.

"A very pretty wet cat," The Boy assured her. The Girl pouted. "Calm down, you look cute."

"No I don't, I look like a wet ca-"

The Girl was cut off with a small kiss. The Boy leaned in and pressed his lips against the girl's. The Girl wrapped her arms around The Boy's neck. After a few seconds The Girl smiled against the kiss and pushed The Boy under the water.

This time, it was her laughed that filled the frosty air.

"That's what you get, Ed," The Girl laughed as The Boy resurfaced. Edward laughed and smiled. He took a handful of water and threw it on The Girl. The Girl stopped laughing and looked at Edward with a frown. Edward smiled wider.

"That's what you get, Rose."

Sadly enough, at the end of the year Rosalie found her true mate, a young man named Emmett. And Edward never got the chance to see another wet cat.

* * *

 **If you didn't figure it out... The Girl was Rosalie and The Guy was Edward. I love Rose/Em, but this story idea came to me. I also really love the idea of Rose/Ed, since they have such an interesting relationship in the books/movies. They both seem to understand each other, even when they don't agree with each other.**

 **Thank you. Please review. It would make me the happiest person in the whole world! I love reading feedback.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **And until next time,**

 **Paw**


End file.
